Ben Rosewater
First Name: Benedict "Ben" Last Name: Rosewater Date of Birth: December 2rd 1980 Place of Birth: Ohio / US Place Residence: Ohio / US Legal Status: US citizen Race: Caucasian Weight: 115 kg Height: 1.86m Eyecolor: Blue Hair: brown, balding Ben wuchs auf mit seiner Mutter Mathilda und seiner älteren Schwester Barbara in einem abgeschiedenen Landhaus knapp ausserhalb von __________ auf. Er war nie ein hübsches Kind und schon im Kindergartenalter reagierte seine Umwelt tendenziell abweisend auf den wuchtigen, ungeschickten Jungen mit seinem unklaren, dümmlichen Blick. Diese Eigenheit teilten weder seine Mutter noch seine Schwester, darum wurde dieses genetische Pech meist nicht angesprochen oder zumindest auf Bens Vater geschoben, den er nie kennenlernte nachdem er kurz nach seiner Geburt die Familie verlassen hatte. Dadurch war Bens Kindheit von Isolation geprägt. Mutter arbeitete Überstunden in der Stadt um ihre beiden Kinder zu ernähren und Barbara hatte besseres zu tun als "Zuhause zu versauern", so blieben Ben viele Stunden mit den Feldern, dem alten Fernsehgerät und sich selbst. In seinen jüngsten Jahren störte ihn das nicht. Er besass entgegen der Erwartungen seiner Umwelt einen aufgeweckten Geist und eine rege Phantasie und erinnert sich gern an die Unbeschwertheit von damals, die dann in seiner Pubertät brutal endete. Die Schulzeit konfrontierte ihn mit dem vollen Ausmass an sozialer Schikane und Ausgrenzung die Heranwachsende zu bieten haben und Ben hatte nahezu keine Erfahrung im Umgang Gleichaltrigen, so kam es zu Eskalationen in Form eines disziplinär bedingten Schulwechsels, was sich in einer kleinen Stadt wie _____ schnell verbreitet und sogar einer Untersuchung auf geistige Behinderung wegen Verhaltensauffälligkeit, die aber negativ ausfiel. In seinen späteren Teenager Jahren wurde Ben ruhiger, als hätte er den Kampf aufgegeben. Die Schlägerein hörten auf und der Spott wurde weniger und er war wieder allein mit sich selbst, nach unzähligen gescheiterten Versuchen Anschluss zu finden. Die letzten Hoffungen seinem unschönen Körper zu entwachsen starben als Anfang zwanzig sein Haar anfing schütter zu werden und sein Übergewicht trotz allen Gegenmassnahmen zunahm und er wurde ein stiller, junger Mann, dem wegen seinem Aussehen und der jahrelang forcierten sozialen Unfähigkeit immer der leise Verdacht anhaftet zurückgeblieben zu sein. Er lies die Schule erleichtert hinter sich und begann sich nach einem Job umzusehen an dem weder Schönheit noch Charisma ein Faktor waren. Er fand die Berserie Fleischverarbeitungs Fabrik. Mathilda Rosewater zahlte den Preis für die Jahre an Überstunden die sie für ihre Familie auf sich genommen hatte in Form einer möglicherweise stressbedingten, chronischen Darmerkrankung die sie mehr und mehr verfallen liess und über den Zeitraum kaum eines Jahres zum Pflegefall machte. Mit ihren beschränkten Mitteln konnte sie sich kaum einen Platz in einem staatlichen Heim leisten, geschweigedenn mehr als die rudimentärste Therapie, also war es, nachdem Barbara jung geheiratet und ____ hinter sich gelassen hatte, Benedicts Aufgabe seine Mutter finanziell zu stützen. Er begann selbst Überstunden und Extra Schichten anzunehmen und verbrachte jede Minute die er nicht schlief oder Kühe zerteilte am Bett seiner Mutter. Er merkte das die Alten und Kranken die das Gugenham retirement Home beheimatete nicht viel Wert auf Äusserlichkeiten legten und begann etwas Freude zu empfinden an seinen täglichen Besuchen im Heim, bei denen er nicht nur seiner Mutter, sondern auch deren Zimmergenossen Gesellschaft leistete, zur Hand ging oder Trost spendete. Das bemerkte eine junge, hübsche Mitarbeiterin namens Aurelia Thones und ehe er sich versah bekam Ben einen Job im Heim angeboten, den er dankend annahm. Jetzt arbeitet Ben seit einigen Jahren tagsüber im Gugenham und nachts in der Fabrik um die anwachsenden Kosten für die Lebenserhaltung seiner Mutter zu decken. Er würde sich nicht als ungücklich bezeichnen, wenn auch einsam, aber seine Arbeit hält ihn beschäftigt und sein jetziges Leben ist ein Paradies im Vergleich zur Agonie seiner Jugend. Er ist in der Fabrik ein zuverlässiger, fleissiger Arbeiter und im Heim sogar beliebt bei den alten Leuten. Seine beruhigende Art und sein Verständnis werden oft erwähnt, genauso wie sein Gespür dafür wo und wann er gebraucht wird. Ben hat tatsächlich ein Talent dafür sich geduldig und gewissenhaft um Patienten zu kümmern die intensivere Hilfe brauchen, selbst wenn es sich um "schwierige Fälle" handelt, denen viele Kollegen nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg gehen, so kommt es das er oft schon der einzige war, der einem unvermutet Versterbenden in dessen letzten Stunden beistand. In seinen zwei Jobs hat Ben sich viel mit dem Sinn des Seins und vor allem dem Tod beschäftigt, dem Verzehr des Fleisches und dem unaufhaltsamen Verfall der Körper, ist aber nie weit fortgeschritten in seinen Philosophien. Er spürt das das Sterben nicht so grosse Furcht auslösen sollte und das Leben so kurz ist, das alle Ängste unbegründet sind, aber es ist nicht leicht sich selbst zu erleuchten mit einem so turbulenten Innenleben wie es hinter Benedict Rosewaters kleinen Augen tobt. Momentan beschäftigt er sich mit einem Traum den er über sein Leben bereits ein paar mal gehabt hat und der so anders ist als seine sonstigen Träume, die angefüllt sind mit Sehnsüchten und vor allem Ängsten seiner Kindheit und Jugend. In dem Traum ist eine Kuh, die ihn anstarrt, mit ihren grossen, schwarzen Augen. Eine Kuh wie all die anderen die er jede Nacht tötet und verarbeitet um sie in Amerikas niemals satten Schlund zu stopfen. Ein Wesen das schon vor seiner Geburt vollgepunpt wird mit Medikamenten, das niemals ein Leben ausserhalb eines Käfigs kennen kann und dessen gewaltsamer Tod schon vorherbestimmt ist. Und sie starrt ihn nur an. Ben empfindet in dem Traum herzzerreissende Schuld und will sich gleichermassen verstecken wie seine Sünden büssen, aber nichts geschieht, bis er schwer atmend aufwacht. Er will das die Kuh ihm verzeiht, aber scheinbar geht es darum nicht. Lia würde lieblich lächeln und mit strahlenden Augen verkünden das "alle Träume etwas zu bedeuten haben", würde er ihr davon erzählen. Er selbst ist sich da nicht so sicher. Elaine Aurelia "Lia" Thones: Lia ist der einzige Mensch den Ben als Freund bezeichnen würde und auch seine alleinige Quelle an menschlicher Nähe. Seine Kollegen im Heim scheuen ihn nicht aktiv wie früher seine Mitschüler, aber es ist ihm dennoch nicht gelungen Anschluss an irgendwelchen sozialen Kreise zu finden. Lia allerdings scheint den Kontakt nicht unangenehm zu finden, ja sogar zu mögen, und das trotz ihrer unabstreitbaren Attraktivität und allgemeinen Beliebtheit. Jeder mag sie und es ist immer Lia die die Laune im Heimalltag hebt wenn sie wiedereinmal einen extra Spieleabend ausruft oder den Gesellschaftsraum umdekoriert. Sie unterhält sich oft mit Ben, lobt unermüdlich seinen guten Einfluss auf die Leute und sein Gespür für deren Bedürfnisse und er hat, wenn er gut schläft oft Träume von ihr, amouröser wie auch sexueller Natur. Wenn er wach ist weiss er aber wie lächerlich diese Träume sind und das Sie in einer Partnerschaft lebt, so begnügt er sich mit dem kleinen Sonnenstrahl den er an einem so unerwarteten Ort gefunden hat. Mathilda Rosewater: Bens Mutter ist alt und krank und hinter Bens Rücken wundern sich die Ärzte warum sie ihren Zustand schon so lange überlebt. Sie spricht schon lange nicht mehr und schläft die meiste Zeit, was Ben aber nicht davon abhält ihr jeden Tag die Zeitung vorzulesen und sich auch bei unangenehmen Dingen wie Waschungen oder notwendigen Bewegungen persönlich um sie zu kümmern. ' Fenry:' Seine Mutter bemerkte natürlich die Isolation in der ihr Sohn lebte, wenn auch nicht annähernd das Ausmass und schenkte ihm zu seinem 22ten Geburtstag einen Schäferhund, den Ben sofort über alles liebte und in einem jugendlichen Anflug versuchter Coolness "Fenris" taufte. Mathilda machte keine Anstalten sich an den seltsamen Namen zu gewöhnen und so hiess das Tier bald "Fenry". Ben nimmt den Schäfer mit wohin er kann und hat das Glück das er weder im Spindraum der Fabrik, noch im Gesellschaftsraum des Heims schlafend irgendjemanden zu stören scheint. Name: Benedict Rosewater...Nature: Caregiver............Tradition: / Player: kaizt...................Essence: Primal...............Cabal: / Chronic: SVD...................Demeanor: Outcast..........Concept: Pitiful Workhorse STR 3 DEX 3 STA 3 CHA 2 MAN 3 APP 1 PER 3 INT 4 WIT 4 Alertness: 2..............Craft: 2......................Cosmology: 2 Awareness: 3.............Animal Ken: 3...............Computer: 1 Brawl: 2...................Drive: 2......................Investigation: 2 Expression: 1............Firearms: 2..................Law: 1 Instruction: 2............Leadership: 2................Medicine (Therapeutic): 4 Empathy: 3...............Research: 2..................Science: 2 Subterfuge: 3............Survival: 2....................Occult: 3 ............................Meditation: 2................Enigmas: 2 ............................Melee: 2 Avatar: 3...Arete: 4...WP:7 (3) ...Paradox: 10 ...Quintessence: 2 Life: 3 (specialty sphere)...Correspondence: 3...Spirit: 3...Matter: 2...Prime: 1 Mentor: 1 (Coleman) Allies: 1 (Lia) Ressources: 2 (2 jobs) Node: 2 (meat factory) Contacts: 2 (Mike, coworker in the factory; Janine, friend of Lia; Coworkers in the retirement home) Freebies spent on: 0->3 animal ken (6) 0->1 crafts (2) 2->3 perception (5) 5->7 WP (2) EXP spent (136): 0->1 matter (10) 1->2 matter (8) 0->1 cosmology (3) 2->3 life (14) 0->1 occult (3) 1->2 firearms (2) 2->3 correspondence (16) 1->2 occult (2) 2->3 subterfuge (4) 1->2 alertness (2) 1->2 leadership (2) 1->2 science (2) 1->2 craft (2) 0->1 survival (3) 1->2 survival (2) 1->2 cosmology (2) 2->3 awareness (4) 1->2 drive (2) 0->1 prime (10) 0->1 meditation (3) 1->2 meditation (2) 2->3 occult (4) 2->3 dex (8) 0->1 melee (3) 1->2 melee (2) 0->1 enigmas (3) 1->2 enigmas (2) 2->3 spirit (16) Rotes: Find Other (Correspondence, Life) - Locate life pattern (per + empathy) Heal (Life) - Cure wounds, sicknesses or other anomalies in life pattern (int + medicine) Transport Other (Correspondence, Life, Matter) - Teleport life or matter pattern (str + survival) Transport Self (Correspondence) - Teleport own pattern (sta + survival) Harm Spirit (Spirit) - harm spirit pattern (dex + firearms / dex + melee) Harm Life (Spirit) - harm life pattern (dex + firearms / dex + melee) Summon Wraith (Spirit, Correspondence) - Summon spirit pattern in / from the deadlands (man + occult) Foci: (examples) - fields of usage calmness - spirit effects sudokus (partially or wrongly solved) - correspondence effects solid ground - matter effects Paradigmic habits: medical procedure and tools (massages, potions + oils, exercises)- non invasive rituals, healing + aiding, slow effects meat processing procedure and tools (cleaning, cutting, storing, hammers + knives) - invasive rituals, harming + destroying, fast effects inside the car (eating, sleeping, working, meditating) - quality enhancement, self effects bathing (full or partial submersion, varying degrees of conciousness) - quality enhancement, self effects eggclock - safety measure, reality anchor Trait Cost New Ability 3 New Sphere 10 Willpower cr Ability cr x2 Attribute cr x4 Specialty Sphere cr x7 Other Sphere cr x8 Arete cr x8 Background cr x3 Coincidental: Highest Sphere +3 Vulgar without Witnesses: Highest Sphere +4 Vulgar with Witnesses: Highest Sphere +5